Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział IX
Nazajutrz zbudził się świeży, zdrów i z weselszą myślą. Pogoda była cudna.Szeroko rozlane wody marszczyły się w drobne zmarszczki od lekkiegoi ciepłego powiewu. Brzegi były w tumanie i zlewały się z płaszczyzną wód w jedną nieprzejrzaną równinę. Rzędzian, zbudziwszy się i przetarłszy oczy, aż się przestraszył. Spojrzał zdziwionymi oczyma dookoła, a nie widząc nigdzie brzegu rzekł: – O dla Boga! mój jegomość, to my już chyba na morzu jesteśmy... – Rzeka to tak potężna, nie morze – odpowiedział Skrzetuski – a brzegi obaczysz, gdy mgła opadnie. – Myślę, że niedługo już nam i na Turecczyznę wędrować przyjdzie. – Powędrujemy, jeśli nam każą; widzisz zresztą, że nie sami płyniemy. Jakoż w promieniu oka widać było kilkanaście bajdaków, dombaz, czyli tumbasów, i wąskich czarnych czółen kozackich obszytych sitowiem, a zwanych pospolicie czajkami. Jedne z tych statków płynęły z wodą unoszone bystrym prądem, inne pięły się pracowicie w górę rzeki, wspomagane wiosłami i żaglem. Wiozły one rybę, wosk, sól i suszone wiśnie do miast brzegowych lub też wracały z okolic zamieszkałych obładowane zapasami żywności dla Kudaku i towarem, który chętny znajdował pokup na Kramnym Bazarze w Siczy. Brzegi Dnieprowe były już od ujścia Pszoły zupełną pustynią, na której gdzieniegdzie tylko bielały kozackie zimowniki, ale rzeka stanowiła gościniec łączący Sicz z resztą świata, więc też i ruch bywał na niej dość znaczny, zwłaszcza gdy przybór wody ułatwiał żeglugę i gdy nawet porohy prócz Nienasytca stawały się dla statków idących w dół rzeki możliwe do przebycia. Namiestnik przypatrywał się z ciekawością temu życiu rzecznemu, a tymczasem bajdaki jego mknęły szybko ku Kudakowi. Mgła opadła, brzegi zarysowały się wyraźnie. Nad głowami płynących ulatywały miliony ptactwa wodnego, pelikanów, dzikich gęsi, żurawi, kaczek i czajek, kulonów i rybitew; w oczeretach przybrzeżnych słychać było taki gwar, takie kotłowanie się wody i szum skrzydeł, że rzekłbyś, iż odbywają się tam sejmy lub wojny ptasie. Brzegi za Krzemieńczugiem stały się niższe i otwarte. – Patrz no jegomość! – wykrzyknął nagle Rzędzian – dyć to niby to słońce piecze, a śnieg leży na polach. Skrzetuski spojrzał: istotnie, jak okiem sięgnał, jakiś biały pokład błyszczał w promieniach słońca po obu stronach rzeki. – Hej, starszy! a co to się tam bieli? – spytał retmana. – Wiszni, pane! – odpowiedział starszy. Były to istotnie lasy wiśniowe złożone z karłowatych drzew, którymi oba brzegi szeroko były za ujściem Pszoły porośnięte. Owoc ich, słodki i wielki, dostarczał jesienią pożywienia ptactwu, zwierzętom i ludziom zbłąkanym w pustyni, a zarazem stanowił przedmiot handlu, który wożono bajdakami aż do Kijowa i dalej. Teraz lasy osypane były kwieciem. Gdy zbliżyli się do brzegu, by ludziom wiosłującym dać wypoczynek, namiestnik z Rzędzianem wysiedli chcąc się bliżej owym gajom przypatrzyć. Ogarnął ich tak upajający zapach, iż zaledwie mogli oddychać. Mnóstwo płatków leżało już na ziemi. Miejscami drzewka stanowiły gąszcz nieprzenikniony. Między wiśniami rosły także obficie dzikie karłowate migdały, okryte kwieciem różowym, wydającym jeszcze silniejszy zapach. Miliony trzmielów, pszczół i barwnych motylów unosiły się nad owym pstrym morzem kwiatów, którego końca nie można było dojrzeć. – Cuda to, panie, cuda! – mówił Rzędzian. – I czemu tu ludzie nie mieszkają? Zwierza tu także widzę dostatek. Jakoż między krzakami wiśniowymi smykały zające szare, białe i niezliczone stada wielkich błękitnonogich przepiórek, których kilka Rzędzian z guldynki ustrzelił, ale ku wielkiemu umartwieniu dowiedział się potem od „starszego”, że mięso ich jest trucizną. Na miękkiej ziemi widać też było ślady jeleni i suhaków, a z dala dochodziły odgłosy podobne do rechtania dzikich świń. Podróżnicy napatrzywszy się i odpocząwszy ruszyli dalej. Brzegi to wznosiły się, to stawały się płaskie odkrywając widok na śliczne dąbrowy, lasy, uroczyska, mogiły i rozłożyste stepy. Okolica wydawała się tak przepyszną, że Skrzetuski mimo woli powtarzał sobie pytanie Rzędziana: czemu tu ludzie nie mieszkają? Ale na to trzeba było, by jaki drugi Jeremi Wiśniowiecki objął te pustynie; urządził i bronił od napadów Tatarów i Niżowych.Miejscami rzeka tworzyła łachy, zakręty, zalewała jary, biła spienioną falą o skały brzeżne i wypełniała wodą ciemne jaskinie skalne. W takich to jaskiniach i zakrętach bywały kryjówki i schowania kozacze. Ujścia rzek, pokryte lasem sitowia, oczeretów i szuwarów, aż czerniły się od mnogości ptactwa, słowem: świat dziki, przepaścisty, miejscami zapadły a pusty i tajemniczy roztoczył się przed oczyma naszych wędrowców. Żegluga stała się przykrą, bo z powodu ciepłego dnia pokazywały się roje zjadliwych komarów i rozmaitych nie znanych na suchym stepie insektów, a niektóre z nich, na palec grube, ciurkiem krew po ukąszeniu puszczały. Wieczorem przybyli do wyspy Romanówki, której ognie z daleka było widać, i zatrzymali się na nocleg. Rybacy, którzy przybiegli popatrzyć na poczet namiestnika, mieli koszule, twarz i ręce całkiem pomazane dziegciem dla obrony od ukąszeń. Byli to ludzie grubych obyczajów i dzicy; na wiosnę zjeżdżali się tu tłumnie dla połowu i wędzenia ryb, które potem rozwozili do Czehryna, Czerkas, Perejasławia i Kijowa. Rzemiosło ich było trudne, ale zyskowne z powodu obfitości ryb, które latem stawały się nawet klęską tych okolic, zdychając bowiem dla braku wody po łachach i tak zwanych „cichych kątach”, zarażały zgnilizną powietrze. Dowiedział się od rybaków namiestnik, że wszyscy Niżowcy, którzy również zajmowali się tu połowem, od kilku dni opuścili wyspę i udali się na Niż, wezwani przez atamana koszowego. Co noc też widywano z wyspy ognie, które palili na stepie zbiegowie na Sicz podążający. Rybacy wiedzieli, że gotuje się wyprawa „na Lachiw”, i wcale nie ukrywali się z tym przed namiestnikiem. Widział tedy pan Skrzetuski, że jego ekspedycja może istotnie jest spóźnioną; może, nim dojedzie do Siczy, pułki mołojców ruszą już na północ, ale kazano mu jechać, więc, jako prawy żołnierz, nie rozumował i postanowił dotrzeć choćby w środek zaporoskiego obozu. Nazajutrz rano wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. Pominęli cudny Tareński Róg, Suchą Górę i Koński Ostróg sławny ze swoich bagien i mnóstwa gadzin, które go niezdatnym do mieszkania czyniły. Wszystko tu już, i dzikość okolicy, i zwiększony pęd wód, zwiastowało bliskość porohów. Aż wreszcie wieża kudacka zarysowała się na widnokręgu – pierwsza część podróży była skończona. Namiestnik jednak nie dostał się tego wieczora do zamku, bo pan Grodzicki zaprowadził taki porządek, że gdy przed zachodem słońca wybito hasło, nie wpuszczano nikogo z zamku i do zamku i gdyby nawet sam król przyjechał, musiałby nocować w Słobódce stojącej pod wałami fortecy. Tak też uczynił i namiestnik. Nocleg to był niezbyt wygodny, bo chaty w Słobódce, których znajdowało się ze sześćdziesiąt, ulepione z gliny, tak były szczupłe, iż do niektórych okrakiem trzeba było włazić. Innych też nie opłaciło się budować, bo je forteca za każdym napadem tatarskim w perzynę obracała, a to dlatego, by nie dawały napastnikom zasłony i bezpiecznego do wałów przystępu. Mieszkali w onej Słobódce ludzie „zachozi”, to jest przybłędowie z Polski, Rusi, Krymu i Wołoszy. Każden tu był niemal innej wiary, ale tam o to nikt nie pytał. Gruntów nie wyrabiali dla niebezpieczeństwa od ordy, żywili się rybą i zbożem dostawianym z Ukrainy, pili palankę z prosa, a trudnili się rzemiosłami, dla których w zamku ich ceniono. Namiestnik oka prawie zmrużyć nie mógł dla nieznośnego zapachu końskich skór, z których rzemienie w Słobódce wyprawiano. Nazajutrz świtaniem, jak tylko wydzwoniono i na trąbach wygrano „rozbudzenie”, dał znać do zamku, iż poseł książęcy przybył i prosi o przyjęcie. Grodzicki, który świeżo miał w pamięci wizytę książęcą, sam na jego spotkanie wyszedł. Był to człowiek pięćdziesięcioletni, jednooki jak cyklop i posępny, bo siedząc w pustyni na końcu świata i nie widując ludzi zdziczał, a sprawując nieograniczoną władzę nabrał powagi i surowości. Twarz mu przy tym zeszpeciła ospa, a ozdobiły nacięcia szabel i blizny od strzał tatarskich, podobne do białych piętn na ciemnej skórze. Był to jednak żołnierz szczery, czujny jak żuraw, który ustawicznie oczy miał w stronę Tatarów i Kozaków wytężone. Pijał tylko wodę, nie sypiał, jak siedm godzin na dobę, częstokroć zrywał się w nocy, by obaczyć, czy straże dobrze wałów pilnują, i za najmniejsze niedbalstwo porywał na śmierć żołnierzy. Dla Kozaków wyrozumiały, choć groźny, zyskał sobie ich szacunek. Gdy zimą głodno bywało na Siczy, zbożem ich wspomagał. Był to Rusin pokroju tych, którzy swego czasu z Przecławem Lanckorońskim i Samkiem Zborowskim w stepy chodzili. – To tedy waszmość na Sicz jedziesz? – pytał Skrzetuskiego wprowadziwszy go poprzednio do zamku i uczęstowawszy gościnnie. – Na Sicz. Jakie waszmość, mości komendancie, masz stamtąd nowiny? – Wojna! Ataman koszowy ze wszystkich ługów, rzeczek i wysp ściąga Kozaków. Zbiegi z Ukrainy idą, którym przeszkadzam, jak mogę. Wojska tam już jest na trzydzieści tysięcy albo i więcej. Gdy na Ukrainę ruszą, gdy się z nimi grodowi Kozacy i czerń połączą, będzie ich sto tysięcy. – A Chmielnicki? – Lada dzień z Krymu z Tatarami spodziewany. Może już jest; prawdę rzec, niepotrzebnie waszmość do Siczy chcesz jechać, bo wkrótce tu ich się doczekasz; że zaś Kudaku nie miną ani go za sobą nie zostawią, to pewna. – A obronisz się waszmość? Grodzicki popatrzył na namiestnika posępnie i odrzekł dobitnym, spokojnym głosem: – A ja się nie obronię... – Jak to? – Bo prochów nie mam. Mało dwadzieścia czółen posłałem, by mi choć trochę przysłano – i nie przysłano. Nie wiem–li: przyjęto gońców – czy sami nie mają – wiem, że dotąd nie przysłano. Mam na dwa tygodnie – na dłużej nie. Gdybym miał dosyć, pierwej bym Kudak i siebie w powietrze wysadził, nimby tu noga kozacza postała. Kazano mi tu leżeć – leżę, kazano czuwać – czuwam, kazano zęby wyszczerzać – wyszczerzam, a gdy zginąć przyjdzie – raz maty rodyła – i to potrafię. – A samże waszmość nie możesz prochów robić? – Od dwóch już miesięcy Zaporożcy saletry mi nie puszczają, którą od Czarnego Morza przywozić trzeba. Wszystko jedno. Zginę! – Uczyć się nam od was, starych żołnierzów. A gdybyś sam waszmość po prochy ruszył? – Mosanie, ja Kudaku nie zostawię i zostawić nie mogę; tu mi było życie, tu niech śmierć będzie. Waść nie myśl także, że na bankiety i wspaniałe recepcje jedziesz, jakimi gdzie indziej posłów witają, albo że cię tam godność poselska osłoni. Toż oni własnych atamanów mordują i od czasu, jak tu siedzę, nie pamiętam, by który sczezł swoją śmiercią. Zginiesz i ty. Skrzetuski milczał. – Widzę, że duch w waćpanu gaśnie. To lepiej nie jedź. – Mój mości komendancie – rzekł na to z gniewem namiestnik wymyślże co lepszego, by mnie przestraszyć, bo to, co mi powiadasz, jużem słyszał z dziesięć razy, a kiedy mi radzisz nie jechać, to widzę, sam byś na moim miejscu nie jechał – zważ przeto, czy ci nie tylko prochów, ale i fantazji do obrony Kudaku nie zabraknie. Grodzicki, zamiast się rozgniewać, spojrzał jaśniej na namiestnika. – Zubastaja szczuka! – mruknął po rusińsku. – Przebacz mi waszmość. Z odpowiedzi twojej miarkuję, że potrafisz dignitatem księcia i stanu szlacheckiego utrzymać. Dam ci tedy parę czajek, bo bajdakami porohów nie przejedziesz. – O to też przybyłem prosić waszmości. – Koło Nienasytca każesz je lądem ciągnąć, bo choć woda duża, ale tam nigdy przejechać nie można. Ledwie się jakie małe czółenko przemknie. A gdy już będziesz na niskich wodach, tedy się pilnuj, by cię nie zaskoczono, i pamiętaj, że żelazo a ołów od słów wymowniejsze. Tam tylko śmiałych ludzi cenią. Czajki będą na jutro gotowe, każę tylko drugie rudle poprzyprawiać, bo jednego na porohach mało. To rzekłszy Grodzicki wyprowadził z izby namiestnika, by mu zamek i jego porządki pokazać. Wszędy panował wzorowy ład i karność. Straże dniem i nocą gęsto czuwały na wałach, które jeńcy tatarscy musieli bez przestanku wzmacniać i poprawiać. – Co rok na łokieć wyżej wału sypię – rzekł pan Grodzicki – toteż tak już urósł, że gdybym miał prochów dostatek i we sto tysięcy nic by mi nie zrobili; ale bez strzelby nie obronię, gdy przemoc przyjdzie. Forteca była istotnie nie do zdobycia, bo prócz armat broniły jej Dnieprowe przepaście i niedostępne skały pionowo zeskakujące w wodę; nie potrzebowała nawet wielkiej załogi. Toteż w zamku nie stało więcej nad sześćset ludzi, ale za to co najprzebrańszego żołnierza, uzbrojonego w muszkiety i samopały. Dniepr, płynąc w tym miejscu ściśniętym korytem, tak był wąski, że rzucona z wałów strzała przelatywała daleko na drugi brzeg. Działa zamkowe panowały nad oboma brzegami i nad całą okolicą. Prócz tego o pół mili od zamku stała wysoka wieża, z której ośm mil wokoło widać było, a w niej stu żołnierzy, do których pan Grodzicki każdego dnia zaglądał. Ci, spostrzegłszy w okolicy lud jaki, dawali natychmiast znać do zamku, a wówczas bito w dzwony i cała załoga wnet stawała pod bronią. – Prawie tygodnia nie ma – mówił pan Grodzicki – bez jakowegoś alarmu, bo Tatarzy jak wilki stadami często po kilka tysięcy tu się włóczą, których z dział strychujemy jak można, a częstokroć tabuny dzikich koni straże biorą za Tatarów. – I nie przykrzy się waszmości siedzieć na takim bezludziu? – pytał pan Skrzetuski. – Choćby mi też na pokojach królewskich miejsce dano, to bym tu wolał. Więcej ja stąd świata widzę niżeli król ze swego okna w Warszawie. Jakoż istotnie zwałów widać było niezmierną przestrzeń stepów, które teraz wydawały się jednym morzem zieloności; na północ ujście Samary, a na południe cały bieg Dnieprowy, skały, przepaście, lasy, aż do pian drugiego porohu, Surskiego. Pod wieczór zwiedzili jeszcze wieżę, gdyż Skrzetuski pierwszy raz widząc tę zaginioną w stepach fortecę wszystkiego był ciekawy. Tymczasem przygotowywano dla niego w Słobódce czajki, które opatrzone rudlami po obu końcach, stawały się zwrotniejsze. Nazajutrz rankiem miał wyruszyć. Ale przez noc nie kładł się prawie wcale spać rozmyślając, co mu czynić przystoi wobec niechybnej zguby, którą mu groziło posłowanie do straszliwej Siczy. Życie uśmiechało mu się wprawdzie, bo był młody i kochał, i miał żyć obok ukochanej; wszelako od życia więcej honor i sławę kochał. Ale przyszło mu do głowy, że wojna bliska, że Helena czekając na niego w Rozłogach może być ogarnięta najokropniejszym pożarem, wystawiona na zapędy nie tylko Bohuna, ale rozpętanej i dzikiej czerni, więc duszę porywała rnu trwoga o nią i ból. Stepy musiały już podeschnąć, można by już pewno do Łubniów z Rozłogów jechać, a tymczasem on sam kazał Helenie i kniahini na swój powrót czekać, bo nie spodziewał się, by burza mogła wybuchnąć tak prędko, nie wiedział, czym grozi jazda do Siczy. Chodził więc teraz szybkimi kroki po zamkowej izbie, brodę targał i ręce łamał. Co miał począć? jak postąpić? W myśli widział już Rozłogi w ogniu, otoczone wyjącą czernią, więcej do szatanów niż do ludzi podobną. Własne jego kroki odbijały się posępnym echem pod sklepieniem zamkowym, a jemu wydało się, że to już złe moce po Helenę idą. Na wałach trąbiono gaszenie świateł, a jemu zdawało się, że to odgłos Bohunowego rogu, i zębami zgrzytał, i za głownię szabli imał. Ach! czemuż to on naparł się tej ekspedycji i Bychowca jej pozbawił! Zauważył tę alternację pana Rzędzian śpiący w progu, więc wstał, oczy przetarł, objaśnił pochodnie palące się w żelaznych obręczach i począł kręcić się po komnacie chcąc zwrócić uwagę pana. Ale namiestnik utonął całkowicie w swoich bolesnych myślach i chodził dalej, budząc krokami uśpione echa. – Jegomość! hej, jegomość!... – rzekł Rzędzian. Skrzetuski popatrzył na niego szklanym wzrokiem. Nagle zbudził się z zamyślenia. – Rzędzian, boisz ty się śmierci? – spytał. – Kogo? jak to śmierci? co jegomość mówi? – Bo kto na Sicz jedzie, ten nie wraca. – A to czemu jegomość jedzie? – Moja wola, ty się w to nie wtrącaj, ale ciebie mi żal, boś dzieciuch, a chociażeś frant, tam się frantostwem nie wykręcisz. Wracaj do Czehryna, a potem do Łubniów. Rzędzian zaczął się drapać w głowę. – Mój jegomość, jużci, śmierci się boję, bo kto by się jej nie bał, to by się Boga nie bał, gdyż jego to wola żywić kogoś albo umorzyć; ale skoro jegomość dobrowolnie na śmierć leziesz, to już jegomościn będzie grzech, jako pana, nie mój, jako sługi, przeto ja jegomości nie opuszczę, bom też nie chłop żaden, jeno szlachcic, choć ubogi, ale też nie bez ambicji. – Wiedziałem, żeś dobry pachołek, powiem ci jednak: nie chcesz po dobrej woli jechać, pojedziesz z rozkazu, bo już inaczej nie może być. – Choćby mnie jegomość zabił, nie pojadę. Co to jegomość sobie myśli, żem jest Judasz jaki czy co, żebym jegomości miał na śmierć wydawać? Tu Rzędzian podniósł ręce do oczu i począł buczeć głośno, widział więc pan Skrzetuski, że tą drogą do niego nie trafi, a rozkazywać groźnie nie chciał, bo mu było chłopca żal. – Słuchaj – rzekł do niego – pomocy mi żadnej nie dasz, ja przecie także dobrowolnie głowy pod miecz kłaść nie będę, a do Rozłogów listy zawieziesz, na których mnie więcej jak na samym żywocie zależy. Powiesz tam jejmości i kniaziom, by zaraz, bez najmniejszej zwłoki, panienkę do Łubniów odwieźli, bo ich inaczej rebelia zaskoczy – sam też dopilnujesz, by się to stało. Ważną ci funkcję powierzam, przyjaciela godną, nie sługi. – To niech jegomość kogo innego wyszle; z listem każdy pojedzie. – A kogo ja tu mam zaufanego? czyś zgłupiał! To ci powtarzam: uratuj mi po dwakroć życie, a jeszcze mi takowej przysługi nie oddasz, gdyż w męce żyję myśląc, co może się stać, i od boleści skóra na mnie potnieje. – O dla Boga! widzę, że muszę jechać, ale mi tak jegomości żal, że choćbyś mi jegomość ten kropiasty pas darował, zgoła bym się nie pocieszył. – Będziesz pas miał, jeno spraw się dobrze. – Nie chcę ja i pasa, byleś mi jegomość jechać z sobą dozwolił. – Jutro wrócisz czajką, którą pan Grodzicki do Czehryna wysyła, dalej bez zwłoki ni odpoczynku ruszysz prosto do Rozłogów. Tam kniahini nic nie mów, czy mi co grozi, ani panience, proś tylko, by zaraz, choćby konno, do Łubniów jechały, choćby bez tobołów żadnych. Oto masz trzos na drogę, listy zaraz ci napiszę. Rzędzian padł do nóg namiestnika. – Panie mój, zali nie mam cię ujrzeć więcej? – Jak Bóg da, jak Bóg da! – odparł podnosząc go namiestnik. – Ale w Rozłogach wesołą twarz pokazuj. Teraz idź spać. Reszta nocy zeszła Skrzetuskiemu na pisaniu listów i żarliwej modlitwie, po której zaraz przyleciał do niego anioł uspokojenia. Tymczasem noc zbladła i świt ubielił wąskie okienka od wschodu. Dniało – aż i różowe blaski wkradły się do komnaty. Na wieży i zamku poczęto grać poranne „wstawaj”. Wkrótce potem Grodzicki pojawił się w komnacie. – Mości namiestniku, czajki gotowe. – I jam też gotów – rzekł spokojnie Skrzetuski. Ogniem i mieczem 09